


Wrapped Around Your Finger

by Justme_iguess



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Aftercare, Bottoming from the Top, Other, Riding, Support, Switching, so in love, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_iguess/pseuds/Justme_iguess
Summary: " Juno, I would do anything for you. Anything you want."





	Wrapped Around Your Finger

He watches Juno as he ties his arms to the bedposts. They've recently decided to stop using handcuffs since half the time Peter unlocks them himself in the middle of it. With these, his arms are securely locked in place, turned away from the knots, so he can't undo it.

"Are they too tight?" Juno asks, fiddling with the red rope.

"Nope. They're perfect, Juno." His name feels right in his mouth, and often times he says it just to feel how right it is.

He's fidgeting. He drums his fingers on his leg, and bites his lip, accessing the situation. "You know, Juno." He says, looking up at his lover with concern. "If you're uncomfortable, that's okay too. You don't _have_ to do this."

"I know." Juno says, bouncing his leg on the mattress. It makes Peter antsy. "I just- tell me if anything's wrong."

"Of course, darling. Are you sure you don't want me to take over?"

Juno's mouth twitches a little at that and he shrugs. "No, I'm okay. Are _you_ sure?"

They've gone over this conversation more times than Peter can count. He is. He's certain about this. He knows what Juno's thinking, though. Has been around him long enough to know the patterns of his thoughts. He's wondering if Peter will suddenly just be in the middle of it, and think that Juno isn't good enough. It's written all over his face.

He wants to reach out and trace Juno's jaw. "Juno, I'm certain about this. I want you. No, let me rephrase that. I need you. You're more than enough of a person for me and Juno Steel _, I love you."_

He covers his face, smiling and blushing despite himself. "Whatever." He huffs. "Let's get started."

Juno leans over, and kisses him deep and slow like they have all the time in the world. In this room, with only Juno, and their bed that's a little what it feels like. Like they have this little bubble where the rest of the world can't get in.

Juno's hand traces from his hip, up to his collarbone. He presses a kiss against his jaw, then his pulse point, and then his chest. He can feel Juno's cock against his thigh from under his boxers. It sends a small thrill through him. He's grinding against his leg, and pressing open mouthed kisses against his clavicle. When Juno's hand dips lower, and wraps around his cock, he gasps a little.

Its like that for just a little while, Juno breathing hotly against his shoulder, while his hand strokes him, and his cock rubs deliciously against his thigh. He wants to grab Juno's hips, and grind against him. He wants to flip them over, and fuck Juno into the mattress. The frustration of it, makes it all the more exciting.

Juno kisses lower, lower, removing his hand, and kissing his hip. He kisses the head of Peter's cock, and he sucks in a sharp breath. Juno's teasing him. Wet lips pressing around the base of his dick, until Peter's nails dig into his palms. "Juno," he gasps. He doesn't remember the last time he sounded so needy.

"What do you want?" Juno sounding so small and nervous shouldn't turn him on so much, but he can't deny that it does.

"Blow me, Juno." It sounds demanding, and Juno takes a second to analyze, before narrowing his eyes.

He draws slow, lazy circles around his cock, and hesitates before asking, "What's the magic word?"

" _Please_." He whispers. Its strange. Whenever Juno is all tied up, he digs his heels in, and won't beg until he feels like he has to. Peter doesn't know how he does it. He hasn't even lasted long enough to get to actual sex yet.

It doesn't matter, though. Juno's hot lips wrap around the head of his cock. He wants- desperately- to tangle his fingers in those curls, and spill " _good girl,"_ or other praises. But he can't bring himself to now. It feels too much like dominance, and that's not what they're going for tonight.

His tongue twists against his cock, and Peter has to bite the inside of his arm to keep from making an embarrassingly needy sound. Juno does it again, before taking him all the way. His nose touches Peter's stomach. His toes curl, and he makes a long, muffled noise high in his throat. His throat feels hot and wet and _so good_.

Juno pulls off, and gives a small laugh. His throat sounds hoarse, and lust curls in Peter's chest. "I should get ready." He admits, takes of his boxers, and grabs the lube from off the table. Juno puts some on his hand, and it disappears behind him.  His eye flutters closed, and his lip worries between his teeth.

" _Juno_ ," he sighs wantonly. "Let me see you, darling."

"What are you supposed to say?" He opens his eye just enough to let Peter to see a lustful sliver of blue.

His breath catches. It surprises him sometimes how beautiful Juno is. " _Please, love."_

He thinks that maybe he shouldn't have asked, because seeing it makes the waiting even harder. Makes him even harder. Juno is on his knees, his head against the mattress as he slowly pushes digits inside himself. The way the fingers crook inside of him, and how Juno gives a small gasp. It's unbearably sexy. He wishes that was his cock instead of Juno's fingers.

He knows that it doesnt take this long. Peter usually makes it go on longer, just to hear him plead for his cock, but this time it's Juno doing the teasing. Slowly pushing in finger after finger. Stretching himself, and making his thighs shake. The fingers go a little deeper this time, and Juno's breath trips back as he moans. "Peter."

"Sweetheart." He moans back. " _Please_."

Juno takes his fingers out, and sits up. His thighs are still quaking, and he lines himself up. The head of Peter's cock is just barely touching the rim of him. He could hitch his hips up to thrust into him, but that wouldn't be very sporting. "How bad do you want this?" Juno himself doesn't sound like he can take much more either, but he decides not to comment on it. He's looking down at him with reverence in his eye, and his cheeks flushed to his neck, onto his chest. His lips are wet from spit, and his hair is falling ardently into his face.

He's a goddess.

"I need this, Juno. _So bad_ , so bad that I feel like I'm going to explode in a second." He isn't nearly as eloquent as usual, but he's desperate.

He rolls his hips down, and Peter gasps all high pitched. Juno bites his wrist to silence a moan. It doesn't work very well, but that doesn't make the image any less sexy.

Peter's back is against the headboard, and so Juno can lean down, and hook his arms around his neck, before lifting up, and pushing back down forcefully. He looks into Peter's eyes, and he knows he's not the only one who feels needy. He cranes his neck up, and kisses Juno, as he bounces on his lap again and again. Using him, and making himself feel good, as well as Peter in the process. He drives down hard onto his dick. Inside it feels tight, and hot and it feels like home.

The noises he's making. He always sojnds beautiful, whether its while cursing out a criminal, or screaming down a trash chute, or fucking himself against Peter's cock.

Juno pulls away from the kiss, and rests their foreheads together. "Peter," he moans. " _Peter fucking Nureyev, god._ " He can tell the he's hitting his prostate in the way Juno draws his eyebrows together,

"Juno," he moans back sympathetically. "I'm so close, just a little- little-" Its been a while since he's stuttered like that. Stuttered at all.

"Me too." He gasps, crying out. He bites his wrist again. Peter wants to wrap his fingers around his lady's cock, pull him down even harder, twist his hand in the detectives hair until he can hear his wanton moans dive into a crescendo. Juno lets his arm leave from behind Peter's neck, and wraps around his own cock. He throws his head back, while his eye rolls. His gasps sound tight and driven.

He squeezes around him, and Peter can't help but fall over the edge with him. He can feel it in his fingertips. His hair, his toes. The only word he can muster is Juno's name, and even that tapers off midway.

* * *

 

Juno pulls out the knots, and kisses Peter's wrists. "Do you need some water? Snacks?"

He doesn't quite need aftercare. In fact, he would much rather be taking care of Juno right now. "I'm okay, princess." He puts a hand on the back of Juno's neck, and kisses him.

Juno sighs happily, and that's a nice sound coming from him. He lays his head on Nureyev's shoulder.

He doesn't need water or food or even shelter right now. At this moment, he could be deprived of all of that, and he would be okay with that. All he needs is his own fingers tracing against Juno's back, and the feeling of his heart thumping softly against his sternum.

"How about you?" He says, tracing the stubble on his chin. "Do you need anything."

Juno snorts. "I should be the one doing stuff for you."

Peter laughs softly. He laces their fingers together. " Juno, I would do anything for you. Anything you want."

Its only for a second, but Juno gives him a sappy smile. He ducks his head into the crook of Peter's neck. "Thanks, you dork."


End file.
